Dirty Little Secret
by EternalxInsanity
Summary: There's a New Diva in town, and she's ready to shake things up. Believe That. Roman Reigns x OC Post W-M 30
1. Prologue

**Dirty Little Secret**

Summary: There's a New Diva in town, and she's ready to shake things up. Believe That. Post W-M 30

 _A.N: Speaking of WRESTLEMANIA 30! How mad was the main event? RKO AND a Batista Bomb and Bryan still wins. Gawd. -she types this while sobbing hysterically because of the streak match... over a year later...?- All of the OC stories on this page, including the ones that weren't meant to, bled into my stories. Example, April and Xander were not supposed to randomly appear in Sweet Revenge but guess what... THEY DID! Damnit to hell. I vow that this story will not contain any of Rayne's OCs, nor will it contain Cam and CJ or any of my previous ones. The only damn OCs in this will be my two new ones, whose names shall remain hidden until you actually meet them. I hope you like them, I worked hard on these two and I've kinda gone back to my gothic roots for my main. Also, this is pre-season 3 of Total Divas so Rosa Mendez, Paige and Alicia Fox are not on the roster... yet. Anyway, please enjoy._

 **Prologue**

In 4 billion years, the Sun will inflate so much it will swallow the Earth, and all life will die. We won't even be there to see this murderous star finally shrink miserably, to watch its glow fade into nothingness. So, what is the purpose of life? It is doomed before even being born. All life is flawed and ultimately mortal, save for bacteria and viruses. See what our better is! See what will survive us! Disease and parasites, that isn't even truly alive. We are an anomaly to life, life is an anomaly to the universe, and when this error - this minuscule accident of randomness, a mere dust grain in the cold, unfeeling, infinite space – is rectified, then the universe, a sad, empty, demented place with no purpose at all, will continue to slowly expand in silence, gnawing on nothingness, becoming colder and scarcer as time passes, until finally nothing continues to move.

But who cares? Humanity itself, despite its arrogant pride at becoming the self-acclaimed dominant species of an insignificant mud ball, will not survive until the swollen agony of the Sun. We'll all die from pollution and disease long before. Watch the work of technology, and despair! Our soulless society thinks that running ahead ever faster will let it break through the wall that stands in front of it.

We had nearly eradicated most diseases; but now new sickness arises, against which we can do nothing, and the old maladies are now laughing at our medicine.

We had walked on the Moon, but now we use all the energy we have to drive hummers and other useless, resource-wasting cars.

We had discovered wonderful chemicals, and now we realise we don't know the tenth of the late after-effects of these, and we find ourselves exposed to sterility and mutations.

We had invented wonderful communication means to share knowledge and enlightenment, and now we use them to share stupidity and brainwashing, through trash-TV and propaganda.

We had learned so much about how the world works! And now, we're attacked from the inside and the outside by people who want us to return to our primitive beliefs and superstition.

We had true geniuses, people skilled in all fields of knowledge and philosophy! And now, where are the Da Vinci's, where are the Aristotle's? Our philosophers are replaced by pundits, and our artists by posers who think mediocrity is an art form.

We had so much! And now, we see it was so little. Dusty greatness, lost illusions, meaningless glory. Image! Image! Everything is faked, nothing is true anymore. Seeming beats being.

And in these vainglorious days where everything flows freely, luxuries and knowledge, we see these things mankind craved above all were sad jokes, leaving a sour taste. Knowledge? Forgotten the moment it's learned, drowned in an overflow of trivia. Luxuries? All are poisons, which make you sick, cancerous, obese, sterile, or worse, or all that! While at the same time ruining people who lose their job because child labour in a faraway place is cheaper.

What's the purpose of life, except death?  
What's the purpose of civilisation, except decadence?  
What's the purpose of memory, except oblivion?

Know that the cause you fight for will be forgotten.  
Know that the being you love will die.  
Know that you are nothing.

And weep. Cry that you are cursed to live in this imperfect world, a meaningless life because there is no room for meaningful things. There is no room for you. There is no room for me.

–- The Lady In Black


	2. 1: Welcome to the WWE

**Chapter One** : **Welcome to the WWE**

As the pyrotechnics and lights of the Superdome Arena in New Orleans, Louisiana exploded to signal the end of another Wrestlemania, shrouding the soon-to-be empty seats in light and colour, three figures sat in the rafters, staring down at the sea of fans. The oldest and unchallenged leader of the three sat with his back to a chain, watching the new World Champion celebrate with his fans. A smirk curled onto his face.

"That's gonna be me one day," he said to his friends. They both looked at him. The shorter of the two smirked in return, carefully standing on the bars.

"Not if I beat you to it, Jon," he said, crossing his arms smugly, the grin on his face only growing as the larger man to his right and the blond to his left laughed.

The large Samoan grabbed the slightly younger man by his t-shirt and dragged him back to his seat.

"You wish, Col," he said with a laugh. Colby Lopez and Jonathan Good, Col and Jon respectively, turned to look at their friend and co-worker.

"What makes you so sure it won't be us, Joe?" Col asked, jabbing the large man in the shoulder. Joseph Anoa'i, Joe to his friends, shrugged.

"Because it'll be me."

The three members of Shield; Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns, watched as the confetti rained down on Daniel Bryan, celebrating his victory. Joe stared intently. As Roman Reigns, he wasn't expected to do much in Shield except spear people and be the power behind the Triple Powerbomb. His mic skills weren't that great, and his in-ring skill was getting better and better with every match he performed. But he wasn't on par with any of the top guys yet; he would be, but not yet. He smiled to himself at the image of himself, standing on the second rope with the WWE Championship over his head. That was a lovely image to dream about.

A yawn escaped his mouth just as the balloons dropped from the nets on the roof. Col laughed beside him.

"Tired Joey is tired," he said, trying not to fall off the metal frame they were sitting on. Joe shoved him.

"I think it's bed time." He stood and carefully scooted down the framework to the ladder, using it to get down to the seats, these ones empty due to people leaving during the Undertaker versus Brock Lesnar match; the end of the Streak. He turned and looked at his friends. Jon was behind Col as they manoeuvred their way down. "I'll meet you guys back at the hotel; I'm gonna say goodnight to Sarona if she's still here."

Jon dropped down beside him. "Sounds cool. Night Joe." And he disappeared into the darkness, United States Championship belt slung over his shoulder.

Col looked up at Joe. "I swear to God he sleeps with that thing," he said teasingly, making Joe smirk. It was true; Jon took the US belt everywhere he went, as if it was his most prized possession. Which made sense to a certain degree; it was the first belt he'd won on his own while on the main roster of WWE.

"He probably makes out with it," said the Samoan, stepping beside Col as they headed towards the back to get their stuff, and to congratulate Daniel on his win. Col laughed.

When they reached backstage, Daniel was holding the belts above his head while the Bella Twins, Nikki and Brie Garcia were hugging him and congratulating him. Joe smiled, spotting Sarona, Tamina Snuka to the fans, standing in the corner with AJ Lee. On his way past Daniel he high-fived him and winked, his silent congratulations. Daniel nodded.

"Hey, 'Rona," Joe said, kissing her forehead. Sarona and Joe were both from the Isle of Samoa, or at least their families were, so they had a mutual friendship based on that. She was the daughter of Jimmy 'Superfly' Snuka, and he was the son of Sika Anoa'i, one half of the Wild Samoans. The business was in their blood.

"Hey, Joe," she said, patting his shoulder as she hugged him. He smiled at her. "Heading in for the night?"

"Yeah. I've gotta be awake for the RAW pre-show tomorrow." He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed. "Night Snuka."

Sarona grinned and squeezed him back. "Night Reigns."

On his way past AJ he ruffled her hair and followed after Col, heading towards the parking garage.

~X~

Joe, Col and Jon had three rooms next to each other, with Joe's being at the far end of the hallway, meaning he had to pass Col's door, where he and Lizzie were probably having a tickle fight or something stupid like that, and then Jon's, where he was probably snoring his head off.

So it came as a surprise to him when, as he was passing Jon's room, the door opened and a girl with black hair backed out. She was tall, probably about 5"11, and looked young, maybe early to mid twenties.

"Fuck you, Jon. I'm 27 years old and can do whatever the fuck I want," she yelled, loud enough to wake the dead. Joe stopped in his tracks, about three feet from the door. Jon's voice echoed from inside.

"I don't give a fuck. You wanna be here doing the shit I do, you listen." He sounded angry, like the girl had spent the last hour arguing with him. She turned and rolled her eyes, looking away from the door.

"Fuck you, Ambrose," and with that she disappeared down the hallway, brushing past Joe.

He blinked for a second, his eyes going after her. He then turned and poked his head into the doorway of Jon's room, where he was lying on the sofa with a pillow on his face.

"What was that all about?" he asked, watching as Jon removed the pillow from his face and threw it across the room.

"She is a pain in the ass. She doesn't listen. And half the time I wanna strangle her," Jon replied, his temper rising again. Joe could see his temple throbbing so he chose not to aggravate his team-mate more.

"Right. Well I'll see you tomorrow," he said, choosing his words carefully. Jon waved as Joe shut the door behind him.

Before he entered his room he turned back to see the black haired girl at the end of the hallway, peaking around the corner, the hood of her jumper covering her face. He smiled and waved his hand at her. She smiled in return and ducked back behind the corner. He grinned and wandered into his room, promptly falling asleep as soon as his head hit his pillow.


	3. 2: I Would Smack You But Shit Splatters

**Chapter Two** : **I Would Smack You, But Shit Splatters**

 **A.N: Fandom references everywhere. If you don't understand them, I feel sorry for you. Because they will be everywhere throughout this story.**

Joe woke up the next morning with a start as Col, joined by Lizzie and a still-sulking Jon, dumped a bucket of freezing cold water on his head. He jerked awake and sat up, glaring up at the younger man.

"Morning!" Col said, big grin on his face. Joe smirked and kicked him in the shins, which sent Col toppling to the floor.

"Sleeping Giant, Col, sleeping giant," was all he said before looking over at Jon. Beside him was the girl Joe had seen the night before, except today she wasn't wearing her black hoody. She'd replaced it with a camo-style hoody with MATW on the left hand side of the zipper. He bobbed an eyebrow. He hadn't seen hoodies like that before.

"MATW?" he asked, running his fingers through his hair and stifling a yawn. He was sore, and cold and he really wanted to throw Col out a window. The girl grinned and covered Jon's mouth, as if she knew he was about to speak. Joe quirked an eyebrow.

"Me Against The World," she said, her voice sounding more rested than it had yesterday. He'd noticed, weirdly enough as he didn't usually notice trivial stuff like that, that her voice last night had sounded scratchy, like she and Jon had been in a week long screaming match. Today it was smooth, like she'd lined her throat with water. "My catchphrase."

"And mantra," Jon said, having squirmed his way out from behind her hand. Joe smiled at his friend. Jon rolled his eyes in return. "This is Sierra, my little sister and soon-to-be newest member of SHIELD."

"Really?" Joe asked, standing. He reached down into the dufflebag at the end of his bed and retrieved a t-shirt. He was wearing nothing but tracksuit pants, so it was kinda awkward. "She's your sister? I never would have guessed." He winked at Sierra and her mouth closed, her gaze moving upwards, as if she'd been staring at his chest for the last few seconds. "I'm Joe."

Sierra smiled, as Col jumped up and into Joe's arms emitting a very high pitched scream. Joe blinked and staggered, almost falling but maintaining his equilibrium.

"The fuck is wrong with you?" Jon asked, blinking as Sierra and Lizzie giggled beside him. Joe nodded in agreement.

"There's a spider under your bed."

Joe grinned and dropped Col onto the bed.

"You can back-flip off a twenty-foot ladder no problem, and eat fifteen chili-cheese dogs in a row without fear of your stomach exploding, but you can't handle a spider?"

"Spiders have eight legs and millions of eyes; FUCK THAT SHIT!" Col said, throwing a pillow at his girlfriend who was still laughing.

Sierra watched the three men in the room interact and made a mental note to hide fake spiders in all of Col's sock draws, just to scare the crap out of him. She was nothing, if not a prankster. It really shouldn't surprise anyone; she was, after all, Sierra Good, little sister to Jon Good, notorious prankster. But she'd let the two now-bickering friends figure that one out on their own. If they ever could.

Joe, having now wrestled Col to the floor, was now sitting on his chest, pinning his arms to his hips with his legs.

"So what are we doing for breakfast?" Joe asked, struggling to keep the Ninja pinned. Sierra grinned and nudged Jon, who had been staring off into space.

"Huh, what?" said the older of the two siblings, coming back to reality. "What, sorry I wasn't listening."

Sierra giggled, and it was a beautiful sound. Like a little girl's giggle. Joe smiled at her and looked at Jon.

"Are we hitting the drive-thru on the way to the gym or not because grumpy Giant needs food to not be grumpy."

Col squealed from below Joe and he smirked. _That's what he gets for waking me up._

Jon laughed as he slipped his leather jacket back on, pointing at Sierra and then at the door leading out of the room. Sierra rolled her eyes and went to leave, dragging Lizzie behind her.

"Drive-thru, then I snap Col in half."

Joe raised an eyebrow and looked down at the younger man who was wiggling beneath him.

"What did you do this time, blondie-locks?"

"The same thing he did to you," Jon said, running his fingers through his hair. It was wet, and his fingers dripped with water as Jon brought them to his side. Joe sighed and reached down to hold Col's face between his fingers.

"I should smack you, but shit splatters," he said getting off his friend. Col laughed and playfully punched Joe in the arm.

"You know I was playing," he said, heading for the door where Lizzie was waiting for him. She curled her fingers around his and pulled him from the room, probably heading downstairs. Sierra was leaning against the door way waiting for Jon.

Joe looked at her. The way she was seemed to hold the air of cockiness, but maybe this was a ploy to intimidate people, to get them to stay away from her. Or maybe she really was the way she seemed to be, arrogant and cocky.

"Come on Jon," she said, staring at her older brother. He turned to look at her. They had a stare off for a moment before Jon responded.

"Come on with the come on."

Sierra winked, smirking. "You don't fight fair. That's OK, see if I care," she said with a shrug, following Col and Lizzie from the room. Jon sighed.

"It's hard having a brat kid sister." He turned to Joe who pull a fresh change of clothes from his duffle. He grinned.

"I wouldn't know, I just have Rosey," the Samoan Superman replied, smiling at his long-time friend, referring to his older brother, Matt, known around the WWE world as Rosey.

Jon laughed and then proceeded to leave the room. "We'll meet you downstairs!"

Joe rolled his eyes before heading into the bathroom to shower and get changed before he met up with his co-workers for breakfast.

~X~

It was interesting, Sierra thought as she sat in the hotel bar watching her soon-to-be co-workers sitting around. People had no idea that they were being watched sometimes. Nikki and Brie Bella were sitting at the bar chatting, looking like models as they waited for Brian and John Cena. Brie's wedding band glittered in the sunlight, proof that love forged in the WWE could over-come everything. Across from them was Eva Marie and Summer Rae, two up-and-coming Divas who were slowly but surely making their mark. Sierra was alone of course, as Lizzie had dragged Col away for what she figured was a mid-morning quickie. Jon and Joe had yet to arrive downstairs, so she was all by herself, which is how she liked it.

Having attachments outside immediate family and loved-ones was pointless. Well, some had their uses. Max and Kenzie, two of Sierra's long time friends, had helped her through so many things. And then there was Katie. Sierra's best friend since fifth grade had been by her side through so much, and she'd introduced her to one of the most amazing people she'd ever met.

A smile slipped onto Sierra's face, just as Joe slipped into the seat in front of her. She blinked and smiled at him.

"How was the shower?" she asked, taking a sip of her orange juice. Joe smiled, and it was a smile that made him look incredibly handsome. His hair, which had been all over the place this morning, was now tied up into a faux-bun at the back of his head, out of his deep-brown eyes. With that traditional Samoan tan and muscular physique, he was definitely hot. Bangable, in the words of Max. But then Max had a thing for hot Islanders, and Joe Anoa'i was definitely hot.

Running a hand over his hair, Joe smiled. "Refreshing. When I get my hands on Col I am going to throw him into a wall."

"He seems like the type to prank people like that, like DX but even more juvenile." Sierra watched to gauge Joe's reaction. He smiled and bobbed his head slightly.

"Yeah..." He paused. "You obviously like wrestling then."

Sierra giggled. "Well I have been wrestling since I was 18."

Joe leaned back in his chair. "Really? I would never have picked that."

"Why?" She was genuinely puzzled by this. Jon had introduced her as the newest member to Shield, how did the fact she had wrestled previously surprise him?

"I don't know, maybe that argument you had with Jon. That's not really any of my business though." Joe smiled that stupidly cute smile again and Sierra sighed. Typical Jon; somehow he'd made their argument about her decision to join the WWE all about him.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough to figure out that he's protective of you. Protective enough to keep you out of a business that can guarantee aches and pains for a very long time."

"He always has been protective, the chihuahua on steroids that he is, ever since our father left..." she trailed off as she realized she'd divulged something she shouldn't have to a complete stranger. Joe's eyebrow rose. "I'm sorry. That was something I shouldn't have told you. I barely know you."

"That's okay." Joe smiled. "I won't tell a soul."

She could see in his eyes that he was telling the truth. He had a trustworthy face, and his eyes spoke volumes. People had told him things about them they wouldn't tell anyone else, and he hadn't told a soul. She could trust him.

It was at this moment that Jon decided to show up, sitting in the seat to the left of Sierra. She punched her brother in the arm playfully.

"Prick, kept me waiting."

"Suck it up, Princess," Jon said, saluting at his little sister.

Sierra smirked and started to pick at the muffin she'd bought herself for breakfast. She normally didn't eat junk-food due to her incredibly slow metabolism, but today she thought she'd treat herself, seeing as she was about to jump into the rigorous training regime that was NXT. She was about to start her 'training', despite the fact she'd been wrestling since she was sixteen. Maybe not professionally, but she'd been practicing the craft since then. And two years experience in the amateur world on top of the nine years of professional... there wasn't a girl in the WWE, except for maybe Natalya and Paige, that could top that. She looked at her brother with her usual cocky smirk on her face.

"How about, you bite me, then drive me to the airport?"

Jon smiled and nodded, getting up from the chair he'd just sat down in. "You owe me so much fuel money, little brat," he said, ruffling his sister's hair. She slapped his hand away and mimed punching him in the stomach.

"Oh, sweetie, get back on the corner to make your money," she replied, winking at Joe as she got up to follow her brother to the main door of the lobby. He rose an eyebrow back at her as she left with her brother.

As they reached the revolving door, Jon poked his sister in the shoulder.

"Would you stop with the flirting?" he said, pushing the door and waiting for Sierra. As she pushed through she threw him a dirty look.

"I'm not flirting, I'm being nice," she retorted, pulling her phone from her pocket. It was 11:45 AM, and she needed to be in Orlando for her orientation at the Performance Center.

Jon snorted. "You flirting is exactly the same as Captain Jack Harkness. 'Hi, I'm Captain Jack Harkness.' See? That's him flirting, and you are the same."

Sierra looked up at him. "Don't you dare use Doctor Who to belittle me, Jon-Boy. I will back-hand you so hard your face does a 720 spin then falls off."

Jon laughed as his sister scowled at him. She rolled her eyes and continued looking at her phone, flipping through her skype list, because the person she wanted to speak to didn't have an American phone number. She found the name for was looking for and opened it up, typing as fast as she could before getting into Jon's car and buckling in.

 _MightyMissMoxley: First day of training starts as soon as I land. Two weeks until you land. Everything is unfolding perfectly, can't wait until I see you, babe. I miss you._

It wasn't long until she got her response; in fact she and Jon weren't even half-way to the airport when her phone vibrated on her lap.

 _FreedomOfColor: Can't wait. Hopefully when my exhibition is over I can fly over early... I doubt it. Lol. Still need my green card. Bah :(_

Jon was reading over her shoulder at this point so she switched her phone off and stared at him.

"Didn't mom ever teach you it's rude to read someone's private messages, especially while driving?" she asked, nonchalantly. He smirked at her. Typical Jon, being the biggest twerp to ever twerp in the land of twerps.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, Mighty Mouse, we're at a red light. I'm not driving. Also, can't a brother be protective about his baby panda sister?"

Sierra scowled. She tended to blacken her eyes immensely when she wore make-up, and she didn't take it off before she went to bed, so she usually woke up with a severe case of panda eyes. If she wore bright red lipstick, she looked like a carnivorous panda, and Jon always picked on her for it.

"I will smack that smirk off your face, Ambrose. I'm only two years younger than you, and I'm still Mighty, even if I do eat more junk-food than I should."

"Short-ass, panda, muffin top, Mighty Mouse, whatever nickname you want to go by, Sierra, you'll still always be my baby sister."

The shit eating grin did not leave Jon's face, even as they pulled away from the lights and continued on their journey to the airport.

Being related to a slightly-unhinged, gigantic child was sometimes fun, sometimes annoying, but always awesome. You never knew what you were gonna get with Jon, so Sierra had grown up idolizing her brother. _Keep them guessing_ , he'd always said to her. And she still stuck by it every day of her life. She was just as nuts as her big brother, just as mysterious, maybe more depending on how much she trusted a person, and always keeping them guessing. Only two measly years separated them, but a lot of the time she felt like his twin; stuck to his side like glue, sharing everything, not just DNA.

It was when they reached the airport that Sierra was drawn out of her trance. Jon nudged her arm gently, drawing her attention.

"Panda?"

Sierra blinked for a second, letting her mind catch up to her the rest of her. She continued to blink, smiling stupidly.

"Yes, Mox?"

"Your stop, m'lady," Jon said, smiling. He unlocked Sierra's door and winked at her. "I'll see you soon, probably tonight."

"Hopefully soon, but not too soon." Sierra giggled and winked, slamming the door shut behind her and heading off to the airport.

One relatively short plane ride and she'd be back in the wrestling ring where she belonged.


	4. 3: Your Resting Bitch-Face

**Chapter Three: Your Resting Bitch-Face**

 **A.N: I really come down on a certain all-red Diva (coughI'mSoSubtlecough) in this one but don't mistake that for me not liking her. I do; there's only two Divas on the roster I don't like at the moment and that's Nikki Bella and Summer Rae. My favorites will always be Nattie, Paige and AJ. But anyway. Hope you enjoy the chapter. I've noticed people are giggling at the titles. I'm glad you like them. Anyway, I've babbled enough, enjoy!**

As soon as Sierra stepped into the training center she knew she had to be in the wrong place. The actual facility was virtually empty, except for Bill DeMott, the head trainer for NXT, Sara Del Ray, the diva trainer and a few other people. It was a beautiful facility. Gym mats everywhere, seven training rings, a state of the art gym and fitness center and on-site medical center showed that WWE was really putting money into the future of the business.

She let out a loud whistle as she stepped into the gym area, garnering the attention of DeMott and Del Ray.

"This place sure puts the gym at home to shame," she said, smirking at the two trainers. Del Ray looked at her quizzically.

"Uh... who are you?"

Sierra smiled and was about to answer when the sound of her name being called in a very shrill, obviously-British accent drew her attention. She was about to step out of the way of the tackle-hug she was about to receive but decided against it; let the mess of black hair bulldoze her. Sierra would get her back for it eventually anyway.

She was hug-shoved against the wall and the high-pitched squealing made her laugh.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" asked her captor, more excited than Sierra had been upon her return to the main land a week ago. Sierra smiled and shoved Saraya-Jade Bevis, Paige to her friends and the WWE Universe, away and bumped her knuckles into her shoulders.

"I heard you're being pulled up to the main roster, and I couldn't let you have the spotlight all to yourself," she said, winking at her long time friend. Paige grinned back at her and hugged her again, obviously happy to see her old friend again. Sierra scowled. She was not a hugger, even on a good day. "Enough with the hugging or I will superkick you where the sun don't shine."

Paige poked her tongue out and lead her off to the main part of the gym, getting her to sign in and then leading her off to where the other divas were. The mess of blonde hair was the first thing Sierra saw, and it made her heart skip a beat a little bit. Nattie Neidhart, also known as Natalya, had been Sierra's favorite Diva for the last few years, even if she wasn't being focused on in the Divas Division. She'd followed her entire family since she was a child; the Hart family had been one of the reasons she'd wanted to be a wrestler. And for the last seven years she'd lived her dream.

"Girls," Paige said in her thick accent which made Sierra's cheeks flush red slightly. She had a thing for cute accents. Nattie and her sparing partner stopped and looked over at the pair as they came up to the side of the ring they were training in. "This is Sierra Leone, she worked with me in England." She gestured to Sierra who saluted, being the cocky bitch she was. Nattie's eyebrow rose and the dark-skinned girl, who Sierra vaguely recognized from the first season of Total Divas, waved in response, breathing hard after a long session of training. Paige grinned. "Sierra, meet Nattie and Jojo."

"Hey, it's nice to meet you," Nattie said, that cute Canadian accent coming through. Sierra giggled. That would never get old. Jojo smiled and waved.

"Sup?"

Sierra shrugged, taking the opportunity to climb in the ring with the blonde veteran and the dark-haried rookie.

"Just flew in from New Orleans to start my orientation, so not a lot except for a severe case of jetlag."

All four girls laughed as the sparing session continued, Paige and Sierra VS Nattie and Jojo.

~X~

It was late afternoon when Sierra was finished with her orientation. She was doing her cool-down stretches in the gym and chatting to Paige and Nattie when they were joined by Eva Marie, the red haired bombshell Sierra had spotted earlier that day at the hotel.

"Hey, Eva," Nattie greeted, gesturing beside her for Eva to sit down. Eva winked and shook her head.

"I was just told by Stephanie that Paige and Sierra- I'm assuming that's you-" she said with a wink at Sierra. Sierra smiled and bobbed her head. Eva smiled and continued. "-are needed on RAW tonight for two separate segments."

The smiled Sierra got in return appeared very condescending, so Sierra smiled and got up and arched her back, showing off her toned and flat stomach as her camisole rode up. Her Playboy belly ring sparkled in the afternoon sun and she eventually arched back so much her hands could touch the floor. She then flipped her feet into the air and pulled off a handstand, crossing her ankles as she held the pose for several seconds. She could feel Eva's eyes on her so she flipped back down into a standing position.

"Well then, Goth Girl and Punk Babe should get to the airport then to fly back to New Orleans."

"See you guys later then," Nattie said, helping Paige to her feet. "I should head home anyway, I have a lovely husband to tease."

She winked at Sierra and the newest Diva laughed. "Sometimes you've gotta tease 'em to please 'em, Nat," she said grinning. Nattie laughed and grabbed her bags before leaving.

Sierra turned back to Eva, that grin never leaving her face. Eva looked puzzled. "What?"

"I get the feeling you were trying to show off a little there, with the handstand," Eva replied, following the two Divas as they left the gym.

"Yeah, only because your resting bitch face is kinda condescending." Eva stopped in her tracks as Paige and Sierra left the Performance Center, Sierra smirking like she'd just beaten down Mark Henry with a spoon. Eva had to jog to catch up to them as they climbed into Sierra's rental.

"That was really rude," she said, popping her hip as Paige climbed into the car. Sierra stopped and turns to face Eva. The All-Red-Everything Diva was giving her a very pompous look, as if to say 'you have no right to speak to me that way'. Sierra rolled her eyes and pointed at her over the window of the door.

"Maybe, but I watch the show, Eva, I watch Total Divas and RAW, because I have virtually no time for anything but wrestling, and I know how you treat the other girls. You use them as rungs in a ladder to get to the top. Well, I hate to break it to you honey, but this rung in the ladder is a little too high for you to reach. In my eyes, you're still just a rookie trying to make a name for herself. At least Jojo has the right idea." She winked as Eva's jaw dropped open in shock. "Peace, cherry-bomb." She was about to climb back into her car but in that split second between saying goodbye and moving, she'd thought of a brilliant comeback, so she turned to face Eva once again and tilted her head slightly. "By the way, your regrowth is hella bad. Tootles."

She slipped into the car before Eva had a chance to respond. Paige was silent as Sierra sparked the engine and backed out of the parking lot and headed to the highway. They had gotten close to the airport when Paige finally spoke up.

"What the fuck was that?"

Sierra looked at her and smirked, gesturing to herself. "The Queen Bitch is Back."


	5. 4: At Least I Didn't Break My Neck

**Chapter Four: At Least I Didn't Break My Neck**

It was late when Sierra and Paige arrived at the arena, about two hours before the show started. Although you'd think she'd arrived half-way through the show the way Jon behaved when she skipped up, arm in arm with Paige. He was standing beside Joe and Col, an angry scowl on his face. Sierra knew exactly what that meant; she was in trouble. She stopped mid-step and smiled at her companion. Paige knew that face too, so she wandered off to find some of the other Divas to talk to, leaving Sierra alone with her grumpy-cat-like big brother. Joe grinned and waved at her while Col laughed from atop the packing crate he was sitting on, his blonde and black hair tied back in a man-bun. Jon scowled as he stepped up to her.

"Ello, Jon-Boy," she said in her best British accent. Despite the fact she'd lived in England for four years, her accent was still trash, like someone trying to impersonate the Queen in the most condescending way possible. Jon continued to scowl.

"You're late," he said, ignoring her attempt to be funny. She rolled her eyes and punched him in the shoulder, heading off in the direction of the wardrobe people. She needed to get into her Shield gear, Kevlar and all.

"Be thankful I came at all," she called over her shoulder, pirouetting once before rounding the corner with her signature booty-wiggle.

Sierra giggled to herself as she wandered around the arena, trying to find out where she needed to be. It was a huge place, filled with thousands of workers, most of them hurrying around to get the show ready in time for air. RAW was, after all, a live show, so everything had to go smoothly otherwise the Big Boss would come down on everyone, no matter whose fault it was. And that was not something she wanted on her first day, so she asked two of the Divas where she needed to be. Those two Divas happened to be Nikki and Brie Bella, the co-heads of the Divas division.

"Hey there," Brie said, cheerful smile on her face. Sierra didn't blame her. She'd just gotten married so she was as happy as a clam. Nikki on the other hand was rather irritated.

"Hey," she snipped, smiling once as if to say 'yeah, hi, get out of my face or I'll bite it off.' Sierra smiled in return.

"Hi, I'm Sierra, the new Diva on the Block. Do you guys know where wardrobe is? I need to get into my Kevlar and fatigues before Dean bites my face off."

Nikki raised an eyebrow but didn't respond. Brie smiled and pointed her down the hallway. "Head that way, turn right and keep going. There should be a sign on the wall that says it all." Sierra inwardly let out a sigh of relief. Brie was definitely a breath of fresh air compared to the way Nikki and Eva had treated her; new blood. That was definitely going to change.

"Cool, thanks." Sierra grinned and went to leave but then the nice girl in her decided to rear her head. She turned back to Brie, smiled politely and saluted. "Congrats on your wedding, Brie. I bet it was beautiful." And with that, she bolted down the hallway like a bullet from a freshly fired uzi. Upon rounding the corner, she found exactly where she needed to be; Wardrobe and Make-Up. She grinned when she saw the flash and flare of everything there, including Paige, AJ Lee and Tamina Snuka, who were all getting their make-up done.

This was going to be heaps of fun.

~X~

When the time came for Paige to make her debut with AJ and Tamina, she smiled and waved as she ran off, leaving Sierra alone in the make-up chair. They were almost an hour and a half into RAW now and Sierra was sitting in a very uncomfortable chair trying not to squirm in the itchy long sleeve shirt she was wearing. It was black, as were her cargo pants and boots. She looked and felt like a army brat, which wasn't a huge stretch. She'd been born, along side her twin sister Naobi, on a military base in Honolulu, where she'd spent the first ten years of her life. So being in or seeing military garb wasn't something entirely odd, but she hadn't worn it in a good, 10-15 years so it was uncomfortable to be back in it. And sitting still while someone poked at her eyes with an eye shadow brush and eyeliner and wearing heavy Kevlar was torture.

She was about to scream and shed the Kevlar all over the nice woman who was doing her make-up when Joe popped up beside her, his hair up in a pony-tail as he wound black tape around his wrists. To say it was a turn-on was an understatement, but the black-haired Diva decided to keep that one to herself for now. No need to stir the pot until ironically necessary.

"Hey, Reigns," she said, grinning at him as he handed her the tape. A stray lock of her hair fell into her eyes so she blew it out then decided to tuck it into her pony-tail, ignoring the plea from the hairstylist.

Leaning his titanic frame against the wall, Joe saluted.

"Hey, Ambrose Junior. We're needed for the main event. There's a skit with Steph and Kane before hand but you're our surprise guest for later so you don't need to be there for that one."

Sierra nodded, climbing out of the chair after having her face sprayed. Her make-up now wouldn't run, no matter how sweaty she got. _Definitely need to bulk buy this stuff,_ she thought to herself, smiling as she followed Joe down the hallway. She thanked the hair and make-up staff before jogging to keep up with Joe and his hella-long legs.

"Stop being tall," she said, punching him in the shoulder. He grinned and crouched down so he was her height.

"Better?"

She shoved him against a wall, grinning. "Asshole. Where are we going?"

"You're heading to the audience so you can make your surprise entrance, I'm heading to the office set to meet Jon and Col. And surprisingly enough, he's in professional mode."

"I didn't know he had one."

"He does, you only ever see it at work, though. It's like a switch in his brain. One minute he's scribbling on the walls in crayon and complaining about a lack of M&Ms, next he's Curb Stomping your brain into the mat and being the mouth-piece of the Shield."

Sierra grinned when a stage-hand ran up to her and told her she needed to be at ringside before the next commercial. "Well, it looks like I've found my new best friend."

Joe grinned and waved as she walked off. Sierra was definitely cute, and the little booty wiggle she had going on as she walked away implied flirtatious. Incredibly so, in fact. And that probably didn't sit well with Jon, but what did he care? Jon hadn't said to not flirt back, and hell if it went anywhere, so be it. At this point in time though Joe was more interested in getting to know the younger Ambrose. He'd gotten out of a relationship that hadn't ended well not long before Wrestlemania and his heart was still torn to pieces. But he was a professional; he would do his job and not let his own demons get in the way.

He smiled and turned back to see Sierra swivel her hips again to the music in her head, or maybe it was the music playing backstage. Either way, the way she moved her hips, graceful but deliberate, was intoxicating. He couldn't help but stare for a little while. He smirked; not his usual routine when trying to get to know someone but Sierra was very different from the other girls. And the way she twirled as she turned the corner was adorable.

His train of thought was interrupted by Col as he ran up behind him and leaped, using his shoulder as leverage. Jon sauntered up beside him, looking down at his phone.

"We have a segment in ten," he said, stating the obvious as his fingers clicked away at the text he was typing. Joe smiled.

"I know this. I was heading there now."

Jon smiled, still looking at his phone. "I thought you were checking out my sister."

Joe back tracked as Jon finally looked up, slipping his phone into his back pocket. The Samoan blinked. "What makes you say that?"

Jon smirked. "Because I'm not retarded. My sister is hot. Every work place she's ever been in, wrestling or otherwise, someone has ended up falling hard for the little Brat in Black or they fuck her and walk away. Same old routine. But she is off limits."

Joe raised an eyebrow as he followed his friends through the backstage area towards the set they needed to be on.

"Why is that?" He asked, testing how much he could find out about Sierra without getting punched.

Jon knew this tactic though; it's the same one he'd used when they were still just work colleagues. It's how Joe made friends. Find out what you can from other people then clarify what you can from the person you're being friends with. Typical Joe. Jon grinned and shoved him slightly.

"Two reasons, one; she's my baby sister and if you date her or even try to I will Dirty Deeds your face so hard into the mat you'll need to stick a tooth brush up your ass to clean your teeth."

"And number two, she's taken," Col chimed in, keeping in step with his two taller friends. It wasn't hard but Joe and Jon had longer legs than him so he had to take slightly larger steps.

Joe nodded his head. That sounded about right. Someone as beautiful as Sierra had to have a beau on her arm.

"I figured as much. She's cute, like an evil chihuahua but she's not my type. So stress less... what does he do for a living?"

"Huh?" Jon said, looking at his friend.

"Her partner, what does he do?"

Jon grinned, a mischievous smile that Joe hadn't seen before. _Hmm, different._ "Artist. Hippie style, someone you wouldn't think she'd date but she likes creative people. The ones who express themselves best doing something like painting or music. E.B happens to fall into that category."

"E.B?"

Jon's grin only got bigger as they made it to set.

"I'll let Panda explain that one."

Joe's brow furrowed as he followed Jon over to Stephanie McMahon, the big boss under her Dad, to get their marching orders for the night.

~X~

Sitting at ringside with 35,000+ screaming fans was an awesome experience. She could feel the adrenaline pumping through each and every fan as they watched Jack Swagger, the All American-American, and Cesaro, the King of Swing, trade blows in a match that everyone knew was coming. After the match the giant screen of the Titantron would jump to the segment between the Shield, Kane and Stephanie McMahon and that's what would start the match between Daniel Bryan, current WWE World Heavyweight Champion, and Triple H, the boss.

In the ring, Jack kicked out of a pin and rolled out of the ring, shaking his head at his former tag partner. The duo had split earlier, which had prompted their match. Cesaro was now a Paul Heyman guy instead of being with Jack and Zeb Colter, a good decision on Cesaro's part as Heyman was a mad genius when it came to the business. He was, after all, Brock Lesnar's mouthpiece, and Brock had conquered the Undertaker's Wrestlemania Undefeated streak. In this day and age you couldn't get a better manager in Heyman, and Cesaro definitely deserved it. Question was, would he live up to the legacy?

The bell rang to signal the end of the match and Sierra pulled up her Shield mask, the lower-half skull balaclava the boys had been sporting recently. She hadn't gotten hers from the WWE shop, simply because she'd had hers since she brought the video game it went with; Call of Duty. She was a gamer, but only in her spare time, which wasn't a lot considering she'd been back in the states for a week and was still looking for an apartment for herself all while living in Jon's spare room in Las Vegas. It was temporary, but she didn't know how much longer she'd be able to stay. It was irritating for the both of them living together again. Sure, they were two years a part and the best of friends but they got a long so much better when they weren't breathing down each other's necks. It made for smooth sailing, all things considered.

As the commentators welcomed the viewing audience back to RAW, Stephanie's lovely face appeared on the titantron, not at all happy with Kane. This is when Sierra zoned out. The context of the skit was irrelevant; plot points in the feud were not needed as Sierra knew the ending of the show; Daniel Bryan retaining, Shield turning completely face, and Sierra bitch slapping a McMahon. Which sounded like a shit-tonne of fun.

The commercial break hit again and Sierra leaned back in her chair. Waiting to jump the rail was incredibly boring, even with the screaming fans beside her. This wasn't going to be a regular thing, she hoped at least, because it was so boring she may have gouged her eyes out, if someone beside her hadn't recognized her, or at least her signature swoopy pony-tail.

"Hey," the older fan shouted beside her. She turned to look up at him and removed the balaclava from her jaw, smiling. "Aren't you Sierra Moxley?"

Sierra winked and bobbed her head once, missing the name she'd used in CZW when she was there with Jon. She'd been in England for the last four years so she hadn't been using the name Moxley in a very long time. In England she had been known as Azure Raze, to push her away from Jon Moxley and that whole gimmick of the crazy little sister. While in England she'd been given the gimmick of a rockstar wanna be, coming out with a new guitar every week, breaking it over peoples heads when they got too lippy. Very different to the gimmick she'd had in the states.

"That's me," she said in response, keeping her peripheral vision on the ring to make sure she didn't miss her queue to jump the rail.

"What are you doing here?" the fan asked, getting a little bit closer so he could hear her properly.

Sierra grinned. "Making an ass of myself, as usual."

It was at that moment the crowd roared and jumped to her feet when she heard those infamous words echo around the arena.

Sierra.

Hotel.

India.

Echo.

Lima.

Delta.

Shield.

Sierra slipped her balaclava back on as Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins made their way to ringside, balaclavas on their faces. They came in through the audience as per usual, and managed to reach the ring apron before Daniel Bryan got up from the severe beat down he'd received from Kane, Batista and Randy Orton. Triple H stood in the center, holding back his boys and trying to keep the Shield from entering the ring and starting a war he thought they couldn't finish. This was going to be damn interesting. Triple H kept talking, saying things the fans couldn't hear, but Sierra was a pro at reading lips.

"This is not gonna happen, not today and not ever. If we work together as a team the entire company will bow, don't you get that?"

Just when the fans thought The Shield would back down, Roman leaped forward and speared Triple H to the ground. Daniel slumped his way to the corner recovered his energy as he watched the chaos unfold. Batista and Orton, both big guys, flew from the ring over the top rope, followed by the two that threw them; Seth and Dean. Two suicide dives later and the younger members of Evolution were out for the count. Meanwhile in the ring, Roman went back and forth with Kane, swinging and blocking, swinging and blocking, until he managed to get a hit in. Seth and Dean, having disposed of their adversaries, slipped back into the ring and help Roman with the move they were known for; the Triple Power Bomb.

CRACK!

Kane landed on his back with a gut-wrenching smack of flesh and mat. Stephanie, who had been standing at ringside the whole time, had her arms wrapped around Bryan, keeping him from getting to her husband. With all the struggling and Stephanie's mockery of the Yes Chant, she never noticed Sierra ninja her way to ringside, where she pulled Stephanie around, thus releasing Bryan, and spinning-heel-kicking her in the chest, up against the barricade. Using her eight years of parkour training, Sierra back flipped several times and back-elbowed Stephanie in the jaw, making sure not to actually hurt the Billion Dollar Princess. With her taken care of, Sierra could sit back and enjoy the finale.

Bryan, having regained his strength, or at least enough of it to get back to his feet, hit Triple H with a high knee, knocking the COO to the ground.

Having been defeated, Triple H and his rag-tag group of misfits exit the ring and the arena, anger written all over their faces. The crowd cheered as Daniel Bryan, still the reigning WWE World Heavyweight Champion, and the Shield celebrated a victory over the Authority. Sierra slipped into the ring and stood in the corner, watching as the leader of the Yes Movement and her Brothers-in-Arms celebrated, leading the audience in a much needed Yes Chant. Dean looked over at her and shook his head. She rolled her eyes and smirked; she'd screwed with her entrance a little, to make it more impactful. The handspring back-elbow was only supposed to be a standard back-elbow, but a handspring one looked much cooler.

Sierra looked her big brother up and down and grinned, shrugging her shoulders.

This was not going to end well for her when she got backstage.

~X~

Sierra was sitting on a packing crate when Jon walked up, holding an ice-pack to his lower back, Col and Joe not too far behind him.

"Sierra, you are the world's biggest idiot," he said, coming to a stop in front of her. She grinned at him.

"Why is that, big brother?"

"Handspring back elbow to the boss' face, that's why. Standard, dude, standard."

Sierra rolled her eyes as she leaped off the box; though Jon was taller than her, she wouldn't back down from a fight, especially not from him.

"Have you ever thought that standard anything with me just doesn't work?"

"Don't you remember Japan?"

That stopped Sierra in her tracks. About five years ago she'd been in a match in Tokyo, Japan, that had almost ended her career. She'd spring-board dived over the top rope onto her opponent and landed wrong, breaking her neck. With the amount of adrenalin running through her veins at the time, she hadn't noticed. But when the match had come to a close, ending in a loss for her, she'd collapsed in pain back stage, needing to be ran to the hospital for emergency surgery. She now had two screws and a metal plate in her neck, probably decreasing her time in the ring by years.

"Yes, but-"

"No buts. You follow the rules or it'll happen again."

And with that, Jon stormed off to get his bags and return to the hotel to get some much needed rest.

Sierra looked to her companions. Col gave her a sympathetic smile before running off to join Jon on his mope. Joe ruffled her hair softly.

"It could have been worse, kiddo. Those flips were awesome," he said with an apologetic smile. She grinned in return.

"At least I didn't break my neck."

Joe laughed and put his arm around her shoulders, grabbing her bag from atop the crate.

"Worst case scenario. Best case scenario? What happened out there."

"Either way, I win," Sierra replied, grinning. At least someone was trying to make light of this situation. Besides, she'd already spoken to Stephanie about changing the move, but ruffling Jon's tail feathers was way too much fun. Let him think what he wanted.

"Besides," Joe said, patting her head. "Jon's probably just jealous because if he tried that move, he'd have broken every bone in both arms and probably his ass bone."

Sierra laughed, a long hearty laugh that made her insides feel warm.

Joe was definitely something else.


	6. 5: What Was That?

**Chapter Five: What Was That? Chinese Fighting Pizza-Roll**

As soon as Sierra walked into her hotel room with her duffle bag, she face-planted the sofa and let out a sigh of relief. Her body was so sore from the work-out at the gym and from her debut that it felt like she was covered in bruises. If anyone said that wrestling didn't hurt or leave marks had never wrestled a day in their lives; bruises appeared everywhere, muscles would blow out from the amount of strain and bones would break under any type of unusual pressure. Pain was a prerequisite of the job, and it usually appeared in abundance.

Sierra was about to fall asleep right there on the cushions when there was a soft tapping on the door drew her attention.

"I am sore, I am grumpy, I am tired; this better be good!" she shouted, expecting Jon to pop his head through the doorway laughing at her. However it was Lizzie who poked her head through.

"Hey, sorry if I woke you," she said, her soft accent even softer as she shied away from the Grumpy Goth.

Sierra smiled. "Nah, just tired. I expected my brother."

"That's what I thought. The boys and I are heading down to the bar with a few of the guys if you want to come."

That sounded like a bad idea, but then Sierra wouldn't say no to partying it up with her big brother. Watching him get loaded after a long day of wrestling was one of her favorite past times after all. She grinned at Lizzie and got up, flipping backwards again like she had that morning to crack her back, feeling the knots pop like bubble wrap down her spine.

"You are seriously a show off," Lizzie said, flopping down into the space Sierra once occupied. The dark haired diva merely shrugged and removed her singlet, flicking it at her duffle bag as she went into the bathroom to freshen up her face.

"It's not showing off if you can back it up," she called back. That earned her a laugh from Lizzie.

"Since when did you become Dolph Ziggler?"

Sierra poked her head out of the bathroom and smiled at her new friend. "Since my brother introduced me this morning and I fan-girled all over him. Most embarrassing moment award goes to." She pointed to herself and winked before dashing back into the bathroom.

~X~

By the time Sierra had changed her clothes and freshened up, the boys were already down in the lobby, showered, dressed and smiling as they joked about the past weeks events. Among the crowd besides the Shield boys was Nick Nemeth, also known as Dolph Ziggler, Mike Mizanin, also known as the Miz, Jon and Josh Fatu, Jey and Jimmy Uso to the fans, and Trinity Fatu, Naomi to the fans. The rag tag group of wrestlers was hanging out in the lobby like they owned the place, grinning and laughing like someone had told the funniest joke in the world.

Turns out the topic of discussion had been Sierra as she stepped up to the group with Lizzie, arm in arm.

"Speaking of my little sister," Jon said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's so funny?"

"Jon was just telling us about your debut in CZW a few years ago," Nick said, smiling at her. Her cheeks flushed red as embarrassment washed over her.

Her debut in CZW had been one of the weirdest but still fun experiences she'd ever had. It was November of 2007 on that chilly evening and she'd been waiting for hours to know when her debut was going to be. The people who ran Combat Zone Wrestling had told her when Jon Moxley was in the middle of a match with Raven that she wasn't going to actually debut, she was just there to keep Jon from going off the rails. This had made her go off the rails, so mid match she had stormed the ring with a steal pipe and beat the holy hell out of Raven, then using her finisher, a modified Unprettier, she dropped him onto his face, breaking his nose, to thunderous applause. That was when CZW decided to actually hire her, and she and Jon went on to become two of the biggest draws in CZW history.

"Ha! Raven still hates me for that," she said, hip wiggle in place as she took her bow. The laughter she got in return was exactly what she was after, so she took another bow and followed the group outside into the crisp night air.

Tonight was going to rock.

~X~

At around one in the morning, Nick, Mike and the Fatus had decided to call it quits and head back to the hotel. Joe and Jon, four shots of tequila down and more on the way, were having a thumb war at the bar, trying to figure which of the two was a better wrestler. Lizzie had fallen asleep in the booth next to Col and Sierra, her whispy dark curls matted across her forehead with the sweat caused by all the dancing earlier. Col had his arm around her, making sure she was comfortable, warm and safe as he chatted to Sierra. Sierra herself was sipping her water and smiling, watching the last few people disperse for the night.

"So," he said, sipping his second drink slowly. Sierra smiled at him and tilted her head slightly, her now-straight hair falling across her bar shoulders. "How long exactly have you been wrestling? Jon said a decade plus but he wasn't that specific."

Sierra brushed a lock of her fringe out of her face. "In total? Eleven years. Two years amateur, nine years professional."

"Who have you wrestled for?"

"Little indy promotions mostly. I had a very, very brief stint in TNA for a while, during the boom of the X-Division. By Brief I mean two weeks. I wrestled in Shimmer for a year and a half, ROH very briefly, back to Shimmer for 6 months, Combat Zone Wrestling, Real Deal Wrestling, German Stampede Wrestling, Herts & Essex Wrestling, Premier Wrestling Federation, Pro-Wrestling EVE, Real Quality Wrestling, Swiss Championship Wrestling, Warzone Wrestling down in Australia and for the last four years I've been wrestling with Paige's family in England at the World Association of Wrestling. So yeah, I've been around."

By the time she'd rattled off the list, Col's jaw had dropped open.

"That's a lot of places, a lot of them I recognise too. But then I haven't seen you in like, six years so that explains it. And we didn't really hang out much in ROH."

Sierra grinned and nudged him in the shoulder. "Yeah, because Mister Big-Shot over here was too busy being the youngest ever ROH champion."

Col dusted off his shoulder, smug grin on his face. "What can I say? I don't mingle with the little people."

Sierra giggled and rubbed her arm, her fingers delicately tracing the half-sleeve tattoo she had. Nine years and a few grand later, she'd built up an impressive array of tattoos, each one on her right arm representing a wrestling promotion she'd worked for. She'd left her wrist and forearm free for the big one. World Wrestling Entertainment. She was finally here; the company she'd been trying to make it to since she'd started her training oh so long ago. And now she could finally put the cherry on top of the cake that was her life.

"So, have you always wanted to be a wrestler?" Col asked, drawing her from the mist of thought she'd fallen into.

"Most of my life, yeah. Ever since Jon and I first watched WWF together. But at the time, I was dead-set focussed on running my own clothing store and be a musician."

"Are you either of those things, or did wrestling come first?"

"My friend and I own a shop in Tampa called Gothique Boutique that he's been running since I left for England, so I got the first part. But the music thing is a little harder. I still want to be signed somewhere but that whole thing has been put on the back burner right now. I have bigger things to worry about at the moment."

Col smiled and titled his head, obviously loving learning about his new friend. "Like what?"

Sierra bobbed her head down as a pizza roll flew over her head. It landed with a quiet thump in Col's lap, bouncing off his thigh and hitting Lizzie in the jaw. This stirred the young brunette from her sleep and Col instantly pat her head to make sure she didn't blow a fuse at whoever had thrown it.

Sierra reached over the table and retrieved the pizza roll, taking a bite of the gooey goodness.

"Keeping an eye on Jon," she said, turning her head to look over her shoulder. Col followed her gaze to where Jon was mid argument with Joe.

"I have not -hic- had too much to drink," he yelled, poking Joe in the chest.

"Yes you have, asshole. Call yourself a cab before I superman punch you into next week."

"Comere then, facehugger, and you can have a Dirty Deeds for free."

Col and Sierra both facepalmed.

"What was that?" Lizzie asked rubbing the spot on her jaw where the pizza roll had hit her.

"Chinese fighting pizza-roll," Sierra said, taking another bite, letting the gooey cheese melt in her mouth. Being the health nut she was though, she could taste the carbs and the fat it would add to her thighs so she handed what was left of it to Col who smiled.

"I have to go; I have a flight to catch tomorrow." She rolled her eyes, getting up from her seat, stretching her shoulder. She then reached out and slapped him in the shoulder. "I'm tagging out; therefore it is your responsibility to get dumb and dumber home."

"Why do I gotta do it?"

"Because they're so much bigger than me and I wouldn't want to break a nail," she said mockingly, curtsying. "Night boys."

Jon, who had the Samoan in a headlock, turned to look at his sister. "You're -hic- going alrea-hic-dy?"

"Don't leave coz of us," Joe chimed in with a smile, wrenching his head back so he could free himself. Jon refused to let go though.

"Nah. I need sleep."

"You're -hic- boring," Jon said before he collapsed to his knees and vomited all over the ground. That was Sierra's queue to skedaddle so she grabbed her jacket from the seat beside Lizzie and waved her good byes, heading for the door.

Before she reached the door though, she could feel someone's eyes boring into her so she looked over her shoulder and found Joe staring at her, stupid, drunk grin on his face. She grinned back and winked, allowing herself to flirt a little. E.B wouldn't mind. Besides, it was all in innocent fun.

Though not if Joe had his way.


End file.
